The invention concerns a rocker arm or finger lever formed by a chipless or non-cutting shaping process from a sheet element which is formed over almost over its entire length into a U-shaped profile which is open toward the top or bottom whereby the rocker arm or finger lever is constructed double-walled in its end area in which it lies against a valve shaft end. Moreover, the invention concerns a further rocker arm or finger lever which, however, does not have a doubled seating surface in the valve-side region.
One such similar formed rocker arm or lever is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,783. The double-sided seating surface in the valve-side area is realized in that a second metal strip adapted to the contours of the lever is installed on top of the entire length and joined with the U-shaped body which is open toward the bottom. Here there is the disadvantage that this lever is formed from two parts which must first be assembled together into a unit. A further disadvantage can be seen in that the lever must be constructed very massively and is consequently heavy, that is, it appears to have high inertia forces. A further disadvantage derives from the fact that such a lever possesses a very high side wall alongside the valve bearing surface. Accordingly, a high projecting length of the valve end to the valve spring retainer is also disadvantageous. That is, the overall height of the cylinder head increases, and the valve guide is subjected to greater stress owing to the length of the valve shaft.
Another rocker arm or lever is previously known from DE 41 33 033 A1. The lever shown in FIGS. 3 to 6 has lateral seating surfaces for the valve shaft which arise through a doubled wrapping or folding of the sheet. Due to this type of construction of the lever, however, a larger overall width is brought about disadvantageously. In addition, an increased use of materials goes along which the enlarged overall width, which brings about a larger mass and consequently a greater moment of inertia for the lever.